particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstria
1 | popular_vote1 = 13,572,810 | percentage1 = 23.42% | swing1 = 0.46% | image2 = | leader2 = Morgan Freiberg | leader_since2 = 3628 | party2 = Allianz für Hoffnung | leaders_seat2 = ? | last_election2 = did not run | seats2 = 147 | seat_change2 = 147 | popular_vote2 = 13,077,763 | percentage2 = 22.56% | swing2 = 22.56% | image3 = | leader3 = Edith Strötzel | leader_since3 = 3626 | party3 = National Civic Forum | leaders_seat3 = ? | last_election3 = 14.36%, 99 seats | seats3 = 81 | seat_change3 = 18 | popular_vote3 = 7,429,304 | percentage3 = 12.82% | swing3 = 1.54% | image4 = | leader4 = Jörg Kruse | leader_since4 = 3616 | party4 = Die Hulsterreichischen Republikaner | leaders_seat4 = ? | last_election4 = did not run | seats4 = 70 | seat_change4 = 70 | popular_vote4 = 6,372,408 | percentage4 = 10.99% | swing4 = 10.99% | image5 = | leader5 = ? | leader_since5 = ? | party5 = Kaiserliche Hulsterreichische Gewalt | leaders_seat5 = ? | last_election5 = did not run | seats5 = 57 | seat_change5 = 57 | popular_vote5 = 5,152,737 | percentage5 = 8.89% | swing5 = 8.89% | image6 = | leader6 = Konrad Egli | leader_since6 = 3626 | party6 = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund | leaders_seat6 = Mitrania | last_election6 = 16.04%, 107 seats | seats6 = 54 | seat_change6 = 53 | popular_vote6 = 4,825,879 | percentage6 = 8.33% | swing6 = 7.71% | image7 = | leader7 = Jutte Lichtenberg | leader_since7 = 3629 | party7 = Fortschrittspartei | leaders_seat7 = Budenlar | last_election7 = did not run, 72 seats | seats7 = 43 | seat_change7 = 29 | popular_vote7 = 3,978,650 | percentage7 = 6.86% | swing7 = - | image8 = | leader8 = Max Siegel | leader_since8 = 3619 | party8 = Solidarität | leaders_seat8 = ? | last_election8 = 35.70%, 213 seats | seats8 = 40 | seat_change8 = 173 | popular_vote8 = 3,549,399 | percentage8 = 6.12& | swing8 = 29.58% | title = Staatsminister | posttitle = Resulting SM | before_election = Max Siegel | before_party = Solidarität | after_election = Ludwig Kirchgasser | after_party = Liberale Volkspartei |color1 = FFFF00 |color2 = 000000 |color3 = 00008B |color4 = 000080 |color5 = 008000 |color6 = FF8C00 |color7 = BA55D3 |color8 = FF0000 |seats_before1 = |seats_before2 = }} Background Since 3628, the political landscape of Hulstria & Gao-Soto had seen the foundation of several new parties, some of which were seen as radical or even extremist, like the Allianz für Hoffnung, which was widely seen as far-right, and who the established parties reacted to by imposing a cordon sanitaire. Furthermore, there was some dissatifaction with the moderate parties as they had not managed to form a government coalition after the 3628 election until shortly before the 3633 election, when Max Siegel (Sol.) became Staatsminister in a broad Septembrist coalition consisting of Solidarity, LVP, NBF and HDV. Outcome The election was a success for the various newly-founded parties, not only for those on the far-right like the AfH, but also those with a more centrist orientation, like the KHG, which was based on the historical FGP. On the part of the governing coalition, the HDV suffered heavy losses yet another time, while Solidarity was utterly demolished even in its strongholds Kuratha and Hulstria. The NBF suffered minor losses, while the LVP managed to hold its own, enabling Ludwig Kirchgasser to become only the second Liberal Staatsminister after Emilia Lahnsteiger.